Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Monsters Spirits
Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician Girl, known in Japan as Blamagigirl (ブラマジガール, Buramajigāru) is a duel spirit that appears in the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus Truesdale harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, The Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden Yuki. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus Truesdale a kiss on the cheek. In the English dubs, she is voiced by Bella Hudson while Yuki Nakao plays her in the Japanese version. Deck She plays Spellcaster deck, which centers around her own card and her support. Freed the Brave Wanderer Freed (フリード, Furīdo ) is the captain of the Steel Knight army which protects the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit, including the daughter and son of one of his battalion, Lars. He leads the fight against the Dark World monsters, and sacrifices himself to give Jaden a fighting chance against Zure. In the Japanese version, Freed is voiced by Yūji Kishi. Goblin Elite Attack Force Deck: * Spear Dragon * Return Zombie * Luster Dragon Harpie Lady Harpie Lady (ハーピィ・レディ, Hapi Redei) is a Duel Spirit that Jesse faces. Harpie's Brother Harpie's Brother, known in Japan as Birdman (バードマン, Bādoman) is a winged warrior who guards the power generator in the second alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit. He posesses the world view that lower-level monsters are inferior to those of greater rank. After suffering a defeat to Jaden, he ultimately dies. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Akio Suyama]. Harpie's Brother plays a Winged Beast Deck, which concentrates on the Direct Damage capabilities of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and reflects his world's view. Kozaky Kozaky appears in the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX where he is dueled by Jim Crocodile Cook. Kozaky plays a Rider Deck. Scarr, Scout of Dark World Scarr, Scout of Dark World is a fictional character in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He is a soldier in the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. Jaden Yuki duels him in order to defend a small boy in the second alternate dimension. Scarr focuses his resources on restricting the summoning of his opponent's higher level monsters through unordinary means such as Special Summoning. The Rock Spirit Titan the Rock Spirit is a spirit that appears in the desert arc. Titan plays a Scorpion Deck. Zure, Knight of Dark World Zure, Knight of Dark World is the right-hand man and enforcer of the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. After hearing about the presence of Jaden Yuki and the others in the second alternate dimension, he waits for them to appear at his stronghold. Jaden reaches him first and they duel with Zure ultimately being defeated when Freed the Brave Wanderer comes to assist Jaden. Unfortunately for Jaden and co., he implants five orbs into Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, and Chazz Princeton, marking them as sacrifices for Brron so he may use the Super Fusion card. Interestingly enough, like Brron, he seems to know Jaden as he was surprised that he was dueling Jaden. It is currently unknown why Zure knows Jaden and why he was surprised that he was dueling Jaden. Maiden of the Aqua Maiden of the Aqua and Dancing Fairy are two duel monster spirits who appear in Episode 141 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to help Axel Brodie recover his courage and face Haou the Supreme King in a duel. When they are attacked by monsters, she used her special ability and turned the field into water, allowing Axel to activate his spell card "Anchor Bind".